The New Member
by STEAMIN BROWNIE
Summary: Dante was nothing. He had no family, and he had no friends. All he had was his magic that he couldn't use. But his whole life changed when he met Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new account because I forgot the password to the old one. My old account was Metallica321. I thought I'd give anime a try since I've been watching a lot of it recently. So enjoy this first chapter. And review.**

Pain. That's all Dante ever felt anymore. "Nothing but an experiment", is what they would call him.

Dante had spent his whole life being tested on, and when he wasn't, he was being physically trained so the tests wouldn't kill him. He was only eighteen. It's not like they didn't care for his body. They fed him food that contained protein and carbohydrates so that he had enough energy to extensively exercise from eight in the morning, until one in the afternoon. After the exercises were done, the test would begin.

The so called "doctors" would run the tests on Dante for a very specific reason. He had the ability to control a rare type of magic called Force.

**PRESENT DAY**

Dante paced around his anti-magic cell in circles. Sundays were the only days where he didn't have to exercise in the mornings. He usually used this time to think about how much of the world he was missing. He also thinks about how much he wants to kill his captors.

The constant exercising, tests, and being treated like a piece of shit had gotten to him for the fifteen years that he'd been there. He no longer cared about anyone's life except his own. Dante was almost ready to lose his mind, but instead of succumbing to the fact that he wasn't leaving that facility, he decided that he was going to take control of his own life. He was not going to be controlled any longer.

A guard came around hourly and gave Dante a very little amount of food and water to keep him hydrated and fed on Sundays. The only bad thing was, the guard was clumsy. He would occasionally disrupt the anti-magic cell by barely sticking some sort of body part into it from the outside. Dante waited for this moment, as the guard approached.

The guard threw in some food and water very quickly, "Eat."

As Dante glared at him very carefully, the guard did exactly as he had expected. He quickly lunged at the guard, and was now outside the cell. The frightened watchdog that Dante was now on top of screamed for help, but Dante quickly silenced him by snapping his neck.

Dante was now facing a corridor. He examined a sign on the wall that had directions on how to get to the first floor. Fearing that he didn't have enough time to get there, he sprinted to the closest set of stairs. He kept running down the stairs until he found the door that led to the first floor lobby. He barged through, but instantly stopped in his tracks.

A large group of magically armed men were waiting for him. He didn't want to move, because he knew that he would be turned to ash in a matter of seconds if he did. Then a tall, old man stepped in front of the crowd.

He spoke in a loud tone, "Now I know that you weren't expecting to leave now, were you?"

Dante responded sarcastically, "Well of course not, Captain Dumbass."

"You see, you can't leave for two simple reasons. One, we aren't finished with you yet. And two, you couldn't leave even if you wanted to. You can't use your magic efficiently."

Dante had heard enough of him. "You may be right that I can't use my magic well, but as of right now, you are finished with me. I'm not gonna be your little test doll any more."

The old man laughed. "Who gave you the right to order me, boy? I am the head of this facility. In here, I am God. You will do what I tell you to do. Besides, where are you going to run? To your family? I had them exterminated when you were brought here."

The leader came closer to Dante. Dante didn't want to believe what he was hearing. "You're lying."

The man came even closer until he was less than a foot away. "Oh am I? Ask any one of these men behind me. They took a part in it." Then he whispered in Dante's ear, "I heard that one of them even cut all of your little brother's fingers off."

Dante was enraged. He pushed the old man ten feet back into the group of armed men. Dante felt his power growing inside of him. His eyes turned from blue to pure white and his skin turned completely black.

The old man got up and started getting yelled at by one of the guards.

"Do you know what you've done?! Now we're all dead!"

The old man hadn't realized his mistake until he turned to look at the demon he had created. Dante roared and lifted his hands, palms up, into the air. The leader and all of the guards lifted into the air almost instantly. And as quickly as they were up, they had hit the ground just as fast. Dante lifted his hands up and down repeatedly, laughing hysterically as they all had the life beat out of them.

Finally, Dante stopped. His skin and eyes returned to their normal pigment. He fell to his knees in exhaustion. After about a minute of panting and reflecting on what he had done, he got up and examined his carnage.

Disfigured, bloody bodies were all that he saw. He had never seen such a horrifying sight, much less was he the cause of one. He stepped over them and reached the exit.

The outside light was almost too much for him. He squinted as he examined his surroundings. He was literally in the middle of a desert. Obviously since the facility was out there, there had to have been vehicles. Dante searched around the building until he found a garage. In between two four wheeled vehicles was a post that had two sets of keys on it. Dante grabbed the set that corresponded with the correct vehicle and drove toward the garage door, which luckily opened automatically.

As soon as he was outside, he took off as fast as the ATV would go. He had never felt so free in his whole life. He hollered and yelled in joy as the wind playfully pounded against his face. He felt as if his whole life had led to this moment.

Eventually, the whole scenery changed. Instead of sand, grass started appearing, and on top of that, he saw an enormous hill.

He stopped the ATV and trudged up the large hill so he could see over it. When he got to the top, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a huge city. In excitement, he ran down the hill to get closer, but ended up tripping and rolling down about a hundred feet.

Dante was dizzy and a little nauseous, but kept on going despite it. As he came closer to the entrance he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw a flying blue cat hovering eye level with him.

He yipped and fell backwards and scooted back a little.

The cat then spoke, "Are you okay?"

Dante responded in a small voice, "Y-you can talk?"

The cat smiled, "You've never seen a talking cat before?"

Dante stood up and brushed himself off, "No. Much less a flying one."

"You must be new to Magnolia, my name is Happy. I'm a member of Fairy Tail." Happy removed his small backpack to show Dante his insignia. "What's your name?"

"My name is Dante", he answered confused. "Fairy Tail? What's that?"

"You've never heard of Fairy Tail," Happy asked shocked. "Fairy Tail is only the best guild that ever existed. Do you want me to show you?"

Dante decided to use his offer to get into the city of Magnolia. "Sure. I'd like that actually."

"Alright then, come on! Let's try and hurry though, I don't want Natsu to worry about me", said Happy as he led Dante through the city.

As they walked, Dante explained about where he had come from and why he didn't know a whole lot about city life. So, Happy willingly explained everything they passed by to Dante to give him a better understanding of everything.

"Not that it's a bad thing, but how come you're so positive all the time," Dante asked Happy.

"I just don't let things get me down. I don't like the felling of anger and sadness. So I stay happy." Happy smiled at Dante again.

For all his life, Dante had never had a reason to smile. But seeing how one person, or animal, could be so positive and happy all the time just made _him_ feel happy. So, for once in his life, Dante smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Member: Chapter 2**

"We're almost there!" Said Happy gleefully. They had been walking now for about twenty minutes. Dante was overwhelmed by the vast amount of buildings he was seeing, and wanted to do nothing more than to go inside every one of them to see if the inside was as great as the outside. He was sure they were.

Dante bumped into the back of Happy because he was staring at the structures. He shook his head and stared in awe at the building in front of him. It was huge.

"Is this it?" Asked Dante.

Happy answered, "Aye! This is Fairy Tail." The design was unusual compared to the rectangular buildings in Magnolia. It looked more like a mansion than a guild. It had a short wall surrounding it and a black gate in the archway in front of the actual front doors. On top of the archway was a large sign that read "Fairy Tail".

"This place looks nice." Commented Dante.

"It's the best guild in Fiore. Even though some of our nakama can be rough around the edges. Like Natsu or Gray. Or Erza." Happy made a scared look on his face when mentioning the name Erza.

"Well I don't plan on staying long. I just wanted to, you know, find a job or something."

"Well you can stay here as long as you need until you get back on your feet." Happy said smiling again.

Dante looked down at the ground, "Won't I be a bit of a nuisance? I mean, I can't just hang around."

"Don't worry, it'll all work out. Come on, let's go inside!" Happy flew to the entrance with Dante following close by. He opened the doors to find that everyone inside was doing exactly what members of Fairy Tail usually do. Fighting.

Dante was surprised to see that the supposedly best guild in Fiore were fighting amongst themselves. People were flying over tables, throwing anything in sight, and using magic on each other. It was a complete free-for-all.

"Does this happen a lot?" Dante asked Happy.

"Don't worry, this is how they bond." Then he flew higher into the air, "I'm back everyone!"

Then everybody stopped fighting to respond in the same way, "Welcome back!" Then they continued brawling. A boy about Dante's age escaped from the struggle to come and greet Happy. He had pink hair and was wearing a scarf, along with a black sleeveless shirt and white pants. Plus he had on sandles.

He yelled over the crowd, "Hey Happy! Where were you?"

"I was out exploring when I found him after he had rolled down a hill." Explained Happy as he pointed at Dante.

The pink haired boy pointed at himself with his thumb, "Hey there! I'm Natsu Dragneel. What's your name?"

"I'm Dante." Dante kept reminding himself that he shouldn't let these people get so close. He didn't want to feel anything for anyone, especially if he wasn't planning on staying long.

"Do you have a last name, Dante?" Asked Natsu.

He searched around in his own mind for an answer. He didn't even know his last name. "Um, no."

Natsu gave him an awkward look, "Well, okay then. Do you plan on sta-" He was interrupted by a shirtless, dark haired boy, who kicked him in the back of the head.

He yelled, "Dammit Natsu! Don't just leave in the middle of a fight! Are you scared or something?"

He launched up, "Of course not, idiot! I was just greeting the newcomer! I ain't scared of nothin'!"

The shirtless boy glanced at Dante and said, "Who are you?"

"Dante. Who are you?"

He smirked, "I'm Gray Fullbuster. I see you've met the Dragon Slayer over here. You think he'd be stronger than what he is."

Natsu screeched, "I'm plenty powerful, asshole!" Then he calmed down a little, "By the way, where's Lucy? I haven't seen her all day."

Gray responded, "Beats me. She said something yesterday about her rent being due, so I imagine that she's on a job."

Dante listened to Gray and Natsu while watching the rest of the guild fighting amongst themselves. He had never even heard of violence being used to bond with another person. He glanced up to the second story and noticed a short, old man standing on the railing along the second floor. He was wearing a stocking cap, a red robe, and jester shoes. His white hair was pointing out of each side of the stocking cap. He was just standing there watching the guild fight, smiling. Eventually, he put out his short arms out and yelled, "That's enough fighting!"

Everyone stopped simultaneously. It was so quiet that it seemed like nothing had happened. Dante noticed that Happy was flying close to him.

The old man spoke, "I have just recently learned that there is a stranger in our home. His name is Dante. He's an escapee of the test lab out in the desert relatively close by. Apparently, he can also use magic."

Dante shot Happy an evil look. Happy then flew behind the old man to escape Dante's gaze. The old man jumped from the railing all the way to the floor, which left Dante wondering how he didn't break his legs. Then he approached Dante and squinted at him.

"What kind of magic do you use, son?"

"I'm uh, not really sure actually. All I know is that I can lift people and objects, and stuff." Dante didn't want to explain how he went bat-shit and killed a whole squad of guards.

The old man put his hand to his chin, "Hmm, a type of magic that allows the user to manipulate things. It sounds to me like you have force magic."

"Force magic?"

The old man repeated, "Yes, force magic. It's a rare type of magic that can be extremely powerful if the user is extensively trained in it's use. You know, it wouldn't hurt to have someone like you as a part of our guild. How would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

Dante stepped back, "Oh, um, no thank you. I'm just passing through, looking for a job."

"We have plenty of jobs here that you can do. Plus, I would hate to see a mage with such a rare type of magic walk away from this opportunity."

Dante thought about it. He obviously could use magic, and if he was trained in using it, he could become powerful. On top of that, he could make money doing it. It sounded like something that he would like to do. Not to mention the company he would be with.

"Actually, you know what? I think I will join. I like it here so far." Dante and the old man were pleased with his answer.

The old man shook Dante's hand, "Great! My name is Master Makarov, by the way. It's great to have you as a part of Fairy Tail." The guild members were cheering as a new person joined them. Dante looked around and gave everyone an embarrassed smile. Happy grabbed his hand and flew him over to the bar. A pretty woman with long, white hair was standing there serving drinks to people.

"Hi, my name's Mirajane. I'll be the one giving you your insignia. Where do you want it?" Dante thought for a moment.

"I'll take a black one, on the right side of my neck." Mirajane proceeded to take out a large stamp. Dante winced when she pressed it up against his neck.

When she put it away, she smiled and said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Dante thanked her and scanned the room. He noticed a request board sitting in the left corner of the room. "What's that for?" He asked Mirajane.

"That's the request board. That's where we get our jobs from. Are you interested?"

"Actually, that's exactly what I was looking for. Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled again.

Dante made his way over to the request board. There were lots of papers pinned to it. Each one offering a different job, with a different amount of pay. Generally, the jobs that payed the most seemed the hardest. Then, Dante felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw Happy flying eye level with him. He looked happy, as usual.

"Hey Dante. Natsu and I are going to look for Lucy, another guild member. She's been gone on a job all day that should have taken only a couple of hours. Do you want to come with us?"

Dante glanced back at the request board, "I was kinda hopin' to find a job."

Happy gazed down, "Oh, okay. Well it's six, we clean up and go home at about nine." He started to hover away.

Dante felt bad about denying Happy. _Shit, Dante. Don't let these people get too close. _He figured that since he was a part of this guild, he was eventually going to get to know them. He was part of their family now.

He ran after Happy, "Wait! I wanna go with you."

Happy turned around and grinned widely, "Well let's go then! We're gonna meet up with Natsu on our way there."

Happy and Dante exited the guild and bolted down the road until they saw Nastu waiting at the gates of Magnolia. Natsu gave them the run down on Lucy's location. She was on a job just outside of the city to get rid of some bandits that were ransacking the nearby villages. Since she has control over most of the Zodiac Keys, she should have had the upper hand on the whole situation. But she hadn't returned and it was getting late.

As they were approaching Lucy's approximate job area, Natsu started sniffing around. Literally.

Dante whispered to Happy, "What's he doing?"

"That's his way of finding or remembering people."

Then Natsu stomped his feet and screamed, "I can't smell her!"

Happy flew high into the air, "I'll look for her!"

Natsu and Dante agreed to split up and look in different areas. "Hey, what does she look like?"

Natsu turned around, "She looks like, uh, a girl." Then he ran off.

Dante sighed, "Great description." He looked around and noticed that the village he was in was almost completely quiet. There were no people outside. He searched around some more and found some foot prints in the dirt outside of a house. They looked close together and uneven, like the person was staggering. He slowly walked up the steps and carefully opened the door. There was no light in the house. All he could hear was the sound of his own steps. Suddenly, he heard heavy breathing. He blindly followed the sound and bumped into someone who was crouched on the floor.

Then a feminine voice called out, "Stay away from me!"

Dante jumped back in surprise, "Who are you?"

"You don't sound like one of them." The voice said again. Then the unknown person grabbed Dante's hand and led them outside. When they got there, Dante could see that it was a girl, and she had the Fairy Tail insignia on her right hand. She looked him up and down, and her eyes widened.

"Your neck. Are you a part of Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah. I see you are too. What's your name?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. The Stellar Spirit mage." She was a beautiful blonde haired girl with brown eyes. She had a blue ribbon in her long hair, a tight blue and white shirt, a purple skirt, brown belt, and tall black boots. She also had a black whip, and many keys on a ring connected to her belt. She also had huge boobs, which wasn't so bad either.

Dante was speechless because of her beauty. She started to look at him funny.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Dante shook his head, "Uh, sorry. Happy, Natsu and I came out here to find you."

"Happy and Natsu are with you? Where are they?"

"They're off looking for you, let's try to look for them. It's getting dark." Dante turned around and started head back to where Natsu, Happy, and he split up.

Lucy started to follow, "Don't leave me!"

"Don't fall behind." He smiled back at her.

"Lucyyyy!" Happy came swooping down and buried himself in her breasts, crying. "I was so worried!"

Lucy smiled embarrassed, "I'm okay Happy. Where's Natsu?"

"Lucyyyy!" Natsu ran full speed and hugged her, squishing Happy in between them. "What happened to you!?"

"What did happen? You freaked out when I bumped into you." Added Dante.

"Can I explain it in the morning? It's kind of a long story." Lucy stretched.

"Sure. Happy and I are gonna head home." Said Natsu.

Lucy started to head off, "I will too. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Dante didn't know what to do now. He'd didn't have a home . Everyone else went their separate ways, and Dante just stood there awkwardly. He looked up to the sky and stared at the full moon and the stars. He'd never actually seen the stars or moon before. They captivated him, and he couldn't look away.

"What are you doing?" Lucy had sneaked up on him while he was star-gazing.

Dante didn't look at her, "I thought you went home."

"Well you didn't go anywhere, so I was curious. Do you not have anywhere to go?"

"Not exactly. That's why I wanted to take a good job before nightfall. I agreed to help find you instead." He set his gaze on her now.

She shuffled her feet, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Do you need a place to stay? You can stay with me for the night if you want." She blushed.

Dante gave her a funny look, "You serious?"

She looked at the ground, "Yeah..."

Then Dante smiled, "Thanks, I swear I won't bother you."

"Well let's go then." Lucy started heading back to Magnolia, while Dante followed. He took quick glances at her every now and then. He thought she was so pretty. Luckily she didn't notice. When they got to her apartment, she stopped short, which made Dante bump into her back.

"What's going on Lucy?" Dante saw that she looked terrified. He looked ahead and saw a black figure standing next to the door.

"That's him." Lucy muttered.

The figure walked up to them, "You're lucky. I should have killed you back at the village. You aren't getting away this time." Then Dante walked in front of her.

"Who the fuck are you? What do you want with her?"

The figure chuckled, "I don't like Celestial Spirit mages."

"And that gives you the right to kill her? Get out of here."

The figure took a slash at Dante with his long claws, which left three marks across his face. Dante winced and pushed his hand against his face. He then got pissed off and punched the figure in the face, which sent him to the ground. Dante used his magic to make his attacks more forceful. He jumped on top of the man and repeatedly socked him in the face until he was unresponsive.

Dante calmed down and stood up. He looked at Lucy, who was still wide eyed in fear.

"Who is this guy? Do you know him?" Asked Dante.

Lucy took a deep breath, "Let's go inside. You have blood all over you."

Dante and Lucy entered the complex and walked up the stairs to her apartment. When she opened the door, she instantly took Dante to the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and soaked it with water. She then started dabbing his cuts with it.

Dante cringed, "How come you just froze up?"

Lucy sighed, "I couldn't fight that guy."

"Why not?"

"My magic kept getting drained every time I got near him. I don't know why."

"Is that why you were hiding in that house?"

Lucy pressed harder, which hurt more than the cuts themselves. "Don't take me for some weak little girl who hides from everybody. I am a part of Fairy Tail after all."

Dante took a look in the mirror across from him. It had been the first time he'd seen himself in a long time. He had brown hair and big blue eyes. His facial features generally made him look angry. He wasn't really an angry person though. There were just a lot of things he didn't like.

Lucy finished cleaning up Dante's face and told him that he could sleep on the couch in the living room. He got permission to take a shower before going to sleep. When he got out, he put on his underwear and grabbed a blanket. He then lied down on the couch, got comfortable, and attempted to go to sleep. But he couldn't. He kept thinking about what he was gonna do about money. He decided that he would take a job in the morning as soon as possible. Finally, he was able to fall asleep.

He woke up to the smell of something burning. He yawned and stretched, then got up from the couch. He followed the smell until he got to the kitchen, where there was a pot of oatmeal burning. He didn't know where Lucy was, then she came running in from behind Dante, cursing herself. She turned off the burner and grabbed a bowl from a nearby cabinet. She poured the oatmeal from the pot into the bowl.

"You hungry?" Lucy asked. "You don't have to eat if you don't want to."

"I'm sorry, I'm not really hungry. You seem to be in a better mood today."

Lucy seemed disappointed, "Yeah I guess. I don't plan on anything like that to happen today, or ever again. You gonna look for a job today?"

"Yeah, I'm about to head over to the guild right now to find something to do. I still need to hone my magic skills. And I don't want to inconvenience you another night."

"You haven't inconvenienced me. I'm about to leave too. I also heard that Erza is coming back today, so we have that to look forward to."

"I heard people talking about her yesterday. I heard a mixture of good and bad things. What's so scary about her?" Dante asked.

"Well, one reason is that she's one of the most powerful Fairy Tail mages. Second, she's a leader. And she is also very controlling of whatever situation she's in. But she is a good person, once you get to know her." Lucy said while tossing her hair around and putting it in a pony tail. Dante headed for the door.

"Hey, Dante?" Lucy called.

Dante had his hand on the door handle and looked back at Lucy. He noticed she was blushing before she even said anything.

"Thank you for last night. I don't know if I'd be alive if it wasn't for you."

"Don't mention it. It was nothing." Then Dante smiled, and left the apartment. He strolled through the streets of Magnolia with a stride. He was the happiest he had ever been in his whole life. For once he had a place in life. Now all he needed was his own apartment or house. Dante made his way to Fairy Tail and walked in to the same scene as the day before. He wormed his way through the fighting and got to the bar, where Mirajane was cleaning china.

She noticed him, "Hi Dante. What can I do for you?"

"Do you know how much renting an apartment would cost? I wanna know what job I should take."

"Well it shouldn't be more than 70,000 jewels. That's what Lucy's rent is."

"Oh, alright. Thanks."

"Have a good day Dante." Mirajane waved him farewell. Dante walked to the request board to see what jobs he could get. There were jobs that were simple, like saving a cat from a tree, to more complex jobs, like taking out whole gangs. There was a job in particular that he was interested in. It required killing a monster that was threatening Shirotsume town. It was close to Magnolia, so he didn't have to take the railway station. Just as he was about to grab the paper with the job description, another hand came and took it. Dante looked to see who it was. He was tall, with long black hair and red eyes. He was wearing and iron suit. He also had iron beads lining his eyebrows, nose, and ears.

Dante glared angrily at him, "Give that back, I saw it first."

He smirked, "Too bad, I grabbed it first."

"I'm about two seconds away from kicking your ass."

His right arm turned into an iron pillar, "I'd like to see you try, newcomer."

Dante slammed his fist into the guy's face, which sent him reeling back. His iron pillar-arm extended and hit Dante in the chest. Dante fell to his knees gasping for air. Then he used his magic to throw the man into the ceiling, then back down on to the floor.

He got up and staggered forward, "I'll teach you to fuck with a Dragon Slayer!"


End file.
